


How To Arrive Late to a Party

by VeryImportantDemon



Series: The Dameron/Organa Family (Now Featuring Finn) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BB-8 Ships It, BB-8 is also done with their life, BB-8 talks in exclamation points constantly, Domestic Fluff, Finn and Poe have a very healthy relationship and it's great!!, Finn is a good boyfriend, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Kes Dameron is a Good Dad, M/M, POV Poe Dameron, Poe is a good boyfriend, Shara Bey is mentioned, immediately after the last one just Poe shows up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryImportantDemon/pseuds/VeryImportantDemon
Summary: Poe wasn't worried about Finn meeting his dad at all. After all, Finn was great. No, not was, is. And not even great, Finn was perfect. Poe would've just liked to have been there.Or: Poe shows up and wonders vaguely why he wasn't invited to the party, but he doesn't care too much, because he's got a great boyfriend. And his parents are pretty great, too.





	How To Arrive Late to a Party

It wasn't even C-3PO that gave Poe the message. It was BB-8. The golden droid had found BB-8 rolling around the base beeping happily. "BB-8!" he declared. "Could you find your master, please? General Organa would like him to know that his father and Commander Organa would like to see him!" BB-8 beeped again before immediately rolling away. Of course the droid knew exactly where to find their master. They cruised along quickly, rolling over the toes of whoever was in their way, not paying the slightest bit of attention to whomever they ran over. All they were thinking about was that they needed to get to Poe. 

Poe was in the mess hall, seated in the middle of a crowd of new recruits. Leia thought it would be a good idea for Poe to help train them. Maybe it would make him a little less reckless if he was in charge of younglings and had a partner to get back to. He wasn't teach much at the moment but telling stories, one of his absolute favorites. "So there I was," he said dramatically, waving his right hand before he settled his elbows on the table. "Rotting in the midst of the First Order." The recruits he'd gathered around him gasped, leaning forward anxiously like they hadn't heard the story before. "Kylo Ren himself was trying to torture information out of me. I had started to think I was never getting out of there. A trooper came to my cell, said that Kylo Ren himself wanted to see me again." The recruits waited with bated breath. "He put a gun to me and lead me through the base, and I started to think, _maybe I'm not going to get to kick Ren in the balls today_." That got a small ripple of laughter throughout the younglings about him. "then... Then the trooper said to me,  _Do exactly as I say and I can get you out of here._ " The recruits blinked in surprise. A helpful Stormtrooper was not something one saw everyday. "Naturally, your dashing hero was thoroughly confused. But the trooper really was getting us out of there. And we pulled - no exaggerations at all - the single coolest escape in Resistance history. There are no words to describe how awesome it was. So we're cruising out of the First Order base, right, and then I-"

Poe's tale was interrupted by rapid beeping from beneath him.  _Friend-Poe! Friend-Poe! Friend-Poe!_ Poe smiled at the recruits sitting around him, showing his dazzlingly white teeth. "If you'll give me a moment." He drew his legs up and shifted on the bench, spinning until he was facing the droid. He leaned down, his elbows on his knees. "What's up, bud?" The droid rolled in a quick, tight circle before beeping again.  _Organa-Mother would like to see you! She has Friend-Finn and Dameron-Father with her!_ Poe hummed in acknowledgement. "Alright, buddy," he said, patting the droid on the side. "I'll be right-" He froze, his eyes wide. "Wait," he said, like he was just registering his droid's words. Poe wasn't worried about Finn meeting his dad at all. After all, Finn was great. No, not was, is. And not even great, Finn was perfect. Poe would've just liked to have been there. He also would've liked to have been there considering he hadn't seen his father in too long. 

Poe abandoned the table in an instant, bolting off through the mess hall. He needed to find Leia and Finn and his  _dad._ How long had he been here? And why hadn't Poe known about it? BB-8 beeped loudly and indignantly, shooting after Poe, sending new recruits and old members alike scattering. "If I trip over Dameron's kriffing droid one more  _kriffing_ time, I swear," one of them muttered. The woman walking beside him shrugged, watching Poe scattered new recruits. "I don't mind it much," she said. "Hate when he runs over you but love to watch him leave... Pity he's taken. Poe Dameron? More like Poe damn, son."

 _Friend-Poe, slow down!_ BB-8 beeped while they chased after Poe.  _Friend-Poe, I have no legs! They are not going anywhere! There have been no incidents! Why are you running so fast?! I do not have legs!_ Poe shook his head but slowed to a stop, bouncing anxiously from foot to foot. "I'm sorry, buddy," he said. "I'm just nervous. I've never had any boyfriends as good as him to bring home to my parents, you know? I want him to like Finn, especially since I..." Poe trailed off and BB-8 beeped happily. Poe relaxed a little more, smiling. "Yeah, buddy," he said. "That." The droid rolled in a circle around him, intentionally running over his toe.  _It will be okay, Friend-Poe!_ they beeped reassuringly.  _I am certain that Dameron-Father will like Friend-Finn as much as you do!_

Rolling his eyes, Poe started walking again but at a markedly slower pace. "I don't think anyone can love him that much, buddy," he said. "And I really don't think my old man wants to do to him the things I've done to him." BB-8 beeped angrily again, chattering while they followed beside Poe.  _I may like my Friend-Fathers, but I do not like listening to that! I move my charger to Organa-Mother's chambers, then!_

Poe snorted again. "Look, bud," he said, "I..." His brow furrowed and he stopped again, frowning. "Kriff," he said. "I don't really have an excuse for that one." The orange and white droid beeped  _I knew it!_ as they blew past Poe. 

Shrugging, the pilot followed his droid. He was still anxious to see his father again and to figure out how Finn and Kes' meeting had gone down. It didn't take long for the pair to arrive. The doors glided open instantly and what Poe was greeted with made him smile. Kes and Leia were talking animatedly together, smiling. Finn was a little ways off, squinting in concentration at some sort of holomap. As soon as the doors slid open, Kes turned, grinning. "Flyboy!" he said, opening his arms. Poe laughed and barreled into them. He might be a grown man, but he loved his dad. "Dad!" he cried happily, squeezing him tightly. "Kid, you're getting taller than I am," Kes said when they finally parted, his eyes glittering. "And this!" He reached up and messed up Poe's messy mop of hair. "When was the last time you had a haircut?" 

Finn looked up from his task in time to hear Leia's answer. "Never," she said innocently. Poe pretended to scowl, but he couldn't be angry. He was too excited. Way too excited. "Hey, I like my hair," he protested. "It gives-" He stopped that sentence in his tracks, suddenly aware of who he was talking to. "It gives me a boyish charm," he said finally. Finn smiled, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Poe. "I kinda like it," he said, his head on Poe's shoulder, which made all three of them smile. "That answers that question," Kes said, shrugging. Leia hummed and nodded. "Finn's got your kid wrapped around his finger. Could make him do anything." 

"Hey!" Poe said adamantly. "I'm right here!" Leia shrugged slightly. "Am I wrong?" she said. Finn shook his head before planting his chin back on Poe's shoulder. "She's not, Poe," he admitted. "You'd cut your hair if I asked you to, right?" Poe nodded. "Of course," he said. "Because I love you." Finn smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "But I wouldn't because I love you. I won't make you do anything. We're a team."

Kes couldn't help but smile at that. "Now, who does that remind you of?" Leia asked, and Kes shook his head. "Shara would've loved this one," he told his son, and Poe softened a lot. Finn came around behind him, frowning slightly. "Shara?" he questioned, still lingering close to his boyfriend, their arms touching. Poe laced their fingers together, squeezing gently. "My mom," he explained. "Oh," Finn said slowly. "Is that who the ring belonged to?" Poe didn't wear rings, really. They interfered with his grip and he wasn't fond of that. But he did have his mother's wedding ring on a chain around his neck, something his boyfriend had definitely noticed. "Yeah," Poe said. 

It was Kes' turn to smile fondly. "You still wear it?" he asked. Poe nodded again. "Yeah. I always said I don't need luck because I'm the greatest pilot the Resistance has ever known" - Leia took that moment to laugh quietly - "but it helps having her around, you know?" She had been the first person to teach Poe to fly, and she was his mother. He hadn't been very old when she died, but he still missed her. "Yeah, I know," Kes said. 

Finn cleared his throat once in the silence. "Thank you, sir," he said seriously, releasing Poe's hand to step forward and offer one to his father. "That's a really nice compliment. Poe speaks very highly of his mother." Kes squeezed Finn's hand firmly before they both released. "You've earned it, kid," he said. "And don't call me sir. It makes me feel old. Kes works just as well." Finn smiled again. "Kes," he said. "Yeah, okay."

"So," Poe interrupted, taking Finn's hand again. "How'd you get here? And how did you two meet?"

"He want to surprise you," Leia said, leaning against the table in the center of the room. "So I authorized a visit under the table so you wouldn't find out." Kes nodded. "You talk about Finn just about every time I talk to you," he said. "I thought it was about time I meet him. I snuck in through the hanger and he was working on you x-wing. Didn't know who he was at first, thought I was going to see you kill someone for touching it!" Poe nodded as if that were a perfectly reasonable thing to assume he might do, and it really was. "Nah, I wouldn't kill him," Poe said, squeezing his hand again and nudging Finn's shoulder with his own. "I love him too much."

**Author's Note:**

> It's not relevant at all but I headcanon the woman who said "More like Poe damn, son" as Paige Tico  
> And another random, not relevant tidbit but I'm fairly certain Poe wearing his mother's wedding ring is canon, I just can't remember where I read it.  
> I'm not really sure if we'll ever get to Finn's POV in this series, but I'm liking it with the Damerons rn. But we'll see where things go...


End file.
